The present disclosure relates to a measurement apparatus that measures samples contained in a plurality of wells by a microscope, and to a program and a measurement method therefor.
In the field of a pathological diagnosis and the like, in the case of measuring a sample that generates pulsations, such as a myocardial cell, image analysis may be performed on images of the sample magnified by a microscope. This is because the image analysis allows a movement of the sample to be observed with the elapse of time by comparing images captured at different times of day.